Valentine
by pinkcat4569
Summary: It's Valentine's Day.  Jess has lots of gifts: cards, flowers, and of course, chocolate.  Becker discovers, though, someone has given her something else.   It's frilly, girly and sexy, and it has Becker going insane.  Pre-relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Valentine, Part One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen/PG: Adult language, situations, and innuendos

Spoilers: None

Description: It's Valentine's Day. Jess has lots of gifts: cards, flowers, and of course, chocolate. Becker discovers, though, someone has given her something else. It's frilly, girly and sexy, and it has Becker going insane. Pre-relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: Valentine fluff with some adult situations and language.

Valentine, Part One

Becker walked through the ARC clutching a plain paper bag. He sighed. He hated Valentine's Day. It was an unnecessary, annoying day.

He sighed again.

It was a day that Jess Parker loved. Of course she did. It was just like her: cute, frilly, colorful, and associated with chocolate.

Jess. That girl had him doing strange, uncharacteristic things.

Hence, the reason for the bag. He reached Ops, and walked to Jess' desk. He self-consciously looked around him as he pulled out a large pink heart, accented with lots of ruffles, jewels, and bows.

Becker added it to the collection of Valentines on Jess' desk. There were loads of cards, a few red roses, and of course, lots of chocolate.

Then he saw an open box, red tissue paper half-covering the contents: something shiny and luxurious-looking. He was curious, so he peaked closer.

It was definitely clothing, frilly, soft, and feminine. He looked around Ops. No one around. He picked the garment up, and as he did, it unfolded.

It was a sexy, short negligee.

Becker's eyes bugged out. First, the work place was hardly the place for such a gift. Second, he couldn't help immediately picturing Jess in it. The lace against her skin, the fabric clinging to her curves, the blush of her cheeks as someone pulled the fabric slowly down her body...

"Becker! What are you doing?"

Immediately, Becker's face matched the Valentine red of the negligee.

"What? I...um," he stammered. He was stunned, still as a statue.

And still holding the lingerie.

"I don't think that will fit you," Jess said.

Becker immediately dropped the negligee.

"Uh, sorry," he said, still red as a rose. "I, um, was just curious."

He picked the garment from off the floor, and threw it into the box.

Jess clicked her heels, slowly marching across the floor.

"That wasn't entirely, polite, you know," she said.

"Sorry. I didn't...I had no idea that it was so...intimate."

Jess frowned, folding the negligee back up. This time she carefully covered it with the tissue paper and closed the box up.

"It is pretty intimate, wouldn't you agree?" he asked.

Jess was slightly red herself. She wasn't looking him in the eyes. "I suppose."

"Abby should know better."

"What?"

"I mean, there's nothing really wrong with it," he said. He smirked. "Nothing at all, in fact."

Jess slightly smiled.

"It's just not something she should have given you at work."

Jess sighed. "It's not from Abby."

"Emily?"

Jess closed her eyes and sighed deeper. "It's not a big deal, Becker. I'm going to talk to him about it."

"Him?"

Jess finally looked at him. He was red, but now it was from anger.

"I realize it's not appropriate," said Jess. "I barely know him, and yes, he definitely should not have given it to me here."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling you."

"What?"

"It's none of your business."

He felt slapped. They were friends. They were close.

"It's a security issue," he finally said.

She laughed. "Seriously?"

"What kind of a man gives a woman who's not his girlfriend or wife something that...personal?" he asked.

"A bold one?"

"A dangerous one," he corrected.

She rolled her eyes. "It was inappropriate, and maybe a little brash, but not dangerous."

He scowled. "It might be more than that. It's a message. He wants to be more than casual friends," he said.

She sighed. "Obviously."

He was angry, furious actually, but now he was scared. "Do you? Want to be more than friends?"

She looked at him.

"I mean, with him, this guy."

"No," Jess answered, "and again, it's not really you're business."

He flinched.

She saw it, and laid her hand gently on his arm. "I know you're just trying to protect me. I appreciate it." She smiled a bright, dazzling smile, brighter than the negligee.

He smiled back. "I am. I'm concerned. Some guys have...boundary issues."

"I know, believe me. I'm hoping that isn't the case here. Please, let me handle it?"

He looked into those blue eyes. He couldn't resist her. "Alright, but if he makes another bold move.."

"I'll ask you for help."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Do one more thing for me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Don't tell him privately. Don't meet him alone."

"Becker, you don't even know who it is."

"I don't care. Your safety is more important than giving him the benefit of the doubt."

She sighed, and looked at the present. "It is kind of audacious, isn't it?"

"I'd never send something like that to a casual acquaintance," said Becker. "Or is he more?"

"I told you, I barely know him."

"You've never even been on one date?"

"No. I don't date with this job. Unfortunately," she said.

Becker couldn't help it. He smiled with pure joy. The fact that she didn't date made him very happy.

"That's a shame," he said.

She nodded.

"No plans for tonight?" he asked.

"Other than attacking a ginormous heart-shape tin of chocolate alone? No."

Becker smiled bigger. "I don't even have that planned."

She laughed. She was staring at the collection of gifts, when she saw the pink heart box.

"This one's new," she said, and she picked it up, reading a small tag. "Aw, Becker! Thank you!"

He smiled. "Not getting you chocolate on Valentine's Day would just be wrong," he said.

She smiled. "Thank you very much. It was very sweet," she said, kissing his cheek. "Ooh! My very favorite kind too!"

He smiled. They leaned up against the ADD, side by side.

Becker looked at the box holding the lingerie. A few minutes ago, he thought she was someone's Valentine, maybe more. He'd cursed his inaction, thinking he'd been too late. Now, he had a chance. Was he bold enough to take it?

"Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"Would...ahem...would you like to spend Valentine's Day, uh, evening...with me?"

She looked at him. She stared a few seconds, then smiled. "That would be lovely."

He smiled back. "We'll go some place nice, OK?"

She beamed. "I have a whole closet of fancy red dresses I'm itching to wear."

He laughed. "Well, pick one."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "If the ADD goes off tonight, I'll smash it to pieces, I swear."

He laughed. "Don't do that. I have a feeling it will be quiet."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We're owed a nice time."

"We are," she said. "Thank you, Becker. You just made my Valentine's Day."

"Yeah? You made mine."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, Jess, you did. You said, yes."

She giggled. To Becker, it was a prettier sound than even a songbird singing.

"Do you mind picking me up at my place?"

He shook his head.

"Great." She gathered her valentines, scooping them into a bag. "I'll ask the gift giver to join me in the break room. I'll have Abby hang around outside, in case I need her, OK? That's when I'll tell him that I can't accept it, and I'll give it back to him."

He nodded.

"Um...I could tell him that I can't accept it because I'm seeing someone. It's isn't a fib. I'm seeing you, tonight, I mean. I know it isn't really a date," she said, looking to the floor.

He smiled. She was adorable. "I thought it was," he said gently.

She looked up and smiled. She skipped up, and gently placed a light kiss on his lips.

"It's a date," she whispered.

"Yes," he whispered back. He slipped an arm around her waist, and bent down, placing a slightly firmer kiss to her lips.

She threw her arms around him, and pushed into the kiss. They each moved into it, kissing more eagerly and with passion. Finally, they pulled their lips away, and Jess rested her head against his chest.

"Wow," she whispered.

He laughed. "Yeah."

She giggled. "I think this will definitely be a Valentine's Day to remember."

"Oh, that can be arranged."

She giggled.

"Ahem."

They turned. Emily stood there, smiling.

"Hello," she said.

They smiled. To Jess surprise and pleasure, Becker did not pull away. They were still in an embrace, her head snuggling into his chest.

"You both seem quite happy," Emily said.

They nodded.

"I am pleased for you. However, there is a young man who is quite upset. He did not realize that Jess was taken, as he put it."

"Where is he?" asked Jess.

Emily smiled. "I'm afraid that he saw the too of you and he is...hiding.

Jess shook her head. "Oh, no. Please tell him not to be embarrassed, that there is no harm done and I am flattered. Would you mind giving this back to him? Tell him it was lovely, but I can't accept it."

"Maybe tell him a card or chocolate bar would have been more appropriate," suggested Becker.

Emily wrinkled her brow. "Why? What was the gift, if I may ask?"

Jess blushed. "A nightgown."

"Short and sexy," said Becker.

Emily's eyes widened. "I will indeed give him the messages, and attempt to educate him on appropriate gift giving ideas," said Emily.

Jess handed her the box.

"Thank you, Emily."

"Captain, the young man asked me to pay his respects to you. He also politely requests that you do not injure, maim, or kill him," she said with a smile.

Jess stifled a laugh.

"As long as he maintains a respectful relationship with Miss Parker, he'll have no problems with me."

Emily nodded. "Have a pleasant day," she said to them.

"You too, Em," said Jess. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"You as well, Jess." She left with the gift.

"Well, that takes care of that problem," said Becker happily.

Jess nodded. "Still, it was a very nice negligee."

Becker raised his eyebrow.

"It's fashion! I wasn't going to keep it, you know."

Becker smiled. "Well, maybe you'll end up getting an even nicer one. Later."

Jess eyes grew wide, her face turned the shade of cupid's arrow. "Becker!"

He smirked and laughed. "I'm just saying...We'll see."

She elbowed him in the stomach. "It would have to be some incredible date."

"I plan on it."

"Even then, I doubt I'd model it for you. Not on the first date."

"How about on the third or fourth?"

She smiled flirtatiously. "Maybe."

"How do you feel about getting a late Valentine's present?"

"Of the intimate variety?"

"Maybe," he said, flirting back.

"Maybe," she answered with a smile. "We'll see."

He smiled back. "Yeah. I should get out of here. I am supposed to be working."

She laughed. "Me too."

"I'll see you later, then," he said. She nodded.

He walked a few steps. "Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I knew you weren't a first date 'lingerie model.' You know that I was joking, right?"

"Right," she said, walking closer.

"Good."

She put her arms around his waist. "Happy Valentine's Day," she said, leaning up.

He smiled, and bent down. They kissed, long and sweet.

"So, am I your valentine?" she asked.

He laughed. "Yeah, you are."

She giggled. "Yay!" she exclaimed, giving a little clap.

He laughed, shaking his head.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jess."

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine, Part Two

Jess sat in her seat at the ADD, scarcely breathing. Had that really happened?

"Becker asked me out," she whispered.

She squealed. She tapped her feet energetically on the floor. She smiled to herself.

Becker asked her out! On Valentine's Day!

She squealed again.

"Are you alright, Miss Parker?" asked Lester, strolling to his office.

"Eee!" she squealed running to him and hugging him. "I'm brilliant!"

"Really, Miss Parker, down, please. I'm glad to hear it, but could you lower it an octave or two?"

"Sorry."

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Oh, uh...it's Valentine's Day!"

"Yes, I know. I'm going to go order flowers, candy and champagne right now."

"Oh, don't go to all that fuss. Just wish me Happy Valentine's Day and I'll be fine," she said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "They're for my wife."

"Oh, sorry," she said with a smile.

He took a few steps, and backed up. Pulling a small heart shape box from his pocket, he handed it to her. "This is for you. Happy Valentine's Day," he said, and abruptly left.

"Aw...Thank you!" she cried after him. She laughed as he simply waved.

She skipped to her desk and added the box from Lester to her bag of goodies. She saw the big pink heart and squealed again.

"Becker asked me out," she whispered. She sat back in her chair and went to work, humming and smiling. She got several stares, and she simply smiled back.

"You're happy," said a tech.

"Yes, I am," she replied.

"Someone give you an especially nice Valentine?" asked another.

She smiled and said nothing, her mind screaming, "Becker did, and he asked me out!"

Jess took several reports, files, and forms to Lester.

"You know, Miss Parker, I may have to re-evaluate Valentine's Day. Perhaps it's not so bad. It makes you more productive, I see," said Lester, looking through the paper work.

Jess smiled. "I'm going to start backing up files now, unless you have more for me to do?"

"You finished all that work I gave you?"

She nodded.

"Then commence back up filing, Parker," he said.

She smiled and nodded.

She flew through the filing, thinking, "Valentine's Day does make me super productive."

Before she knew, it was lunch time.

She pranced into the canteen, practically dancing.

"Wow, someone's happy," said Abby, sitting with Connor and sharing a box of Valentine candy with him.

She flopped beside them with a happy sigh.

They exchanged glances.

"She's more than happy," said Connor.

"Much more," agreed Abby.

She blushed.

"So..spill," Abby pressed.

"Hmm...ask me nicely," Jess said.

Connor laughed.

"Whatever has you so happy, it's gone to your head," she said, chuckling.

"It is not her head that is affected," said Emily, walking in. She carried a carafe and a small picnic basket. "It is her heart."

Jess smiled great big and blushed.

"Yeah," said Abby, "but by who?"

"Captain Becker," said Emily. "I walked in on them kissing this morning."

"What?" asked Connor.

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Abby.

"Yeah, that is premium gossip," said Connor.

"I am sorry. I have been preoccupied making a Valentine for Matt," said Emily.

"Oh?" asked Matt, walking in. "Is it Valentine's Day?"

Emily smiled at him. "It is."

Matt laughed, and took her hand. "I have somethings planned for later, but just so no one shows me up, including you..." he said, handing her a small box.

"Thank you," she said.

"Open it, Em. Open it!" cried Jess.

Emily smiled and opened the box. "Oh, Matt! It is beautiful!" she cried with a gasp. She showed them a vintage brooch: gold stars with rhinestone accents.

"I thought it was you," he said. "It's your first Valentine gift. You have to wait for the rest."

She smiled. "Would you care to join me for lunch?"

"I'd be delighted, Lady Emily," he said.

She took his arm, and they sat at a quiet table where she unpacked the special lunch and romantic tea blend she had fixed for him.

"Aren't they sweet?" asked Jess. She looked back to Abby and Connor, to see them both smirking at her.

"So...Becker..." began Abby.

"And...kissing?" asked Connor.

Jess blushed.

"You got a problem with that?" asked a low, sexy voice that got Jess' pulse racing every time she heard it.

"No problem at all," said Abby.

"Nope," agreed Connor. "Just surprised."

"You mean amazed," said Abby.

"I do, actually," said Connor, smirking.

"Care to do lunch?" Becker asked Jess.

Jess smiled liked a dozen fairy lights. "I would be ecstatic to have lunch with you," she said.

He smiled, and placed his arm behind her as he led her to the lunch counter.

"That took less time than we thought," said Connor.

"I know," said Abby, "I swore they'd be clueless for at least a few more years."

After lunch, Abby cornered Jess.

"Details, Parker."

Jess blushed and smiled. "He asked me out," she said, beaming with joy.

"Good for him."

"I am so unbelievably happy," said Jess.

"I see that," said Abby, smiling. "Where's he taking you?"

"No idea, other than somewhere nice. I don't care. I get to wear one of my special red dresses. Oh my gosh! I haven't even thought which one!"

Abby laughed. "You'll decide on the perfect one, I'm sure."

"Will you help me? I have so much to do! I have to do my hair special, and my makeup, and nails, not to mention deciding on the outfit!"

Abby shook her head, laughing. "You are in a tizzy, aren't you?"

"Oh, Abby! He finally asked me out, and on Valentine's Day!"

"I'm really glad, Jess."

"So am I. And to think, all it took was that sexy, lace negligee in Ops this morning," she said, casually, walking off.

"Excuse me? Get back here, Jess Parker!" cried Abby, charging after her.

Finally, the work day ended. She rode home with Abby and Connor as usual, but her behavior was very different.

Her roommates noticed.

"Wow, she hasn't some two words in twenty minutes," said Connor.

Abby looked back, and saw Jess, staring off into space, a dreamy, love-sick look on her face.

"She's there, at least in body. She's a zombie though."

Connor laughed. "Action Man has that ability on people, of course, it's usually from fear."

Abby laughed. "Um...Jess? We're here."

"Huh, oh. Good. I have to get ready." Jess skipped into the flat, heading straight to her room and the closet.

"Hmm. Too casual, not red enough, too low-cut, not low-cut enough, too long, too short, too heavy, too light, way too sheer, too matronly, too sexy..."

"Whoa! I'm glad I'm not being judged, you're a tough critic," said Abby.

Jess laughed. "I can't help it. It's Becker! It has to be perfect. I've dreamed of this..." She blushed.

"It's OK, Jess. I know how much you like him. Just remember he likes you too. He'll like anything you wear, he already does."

Jess sighed. She physically calmed. "Thank you, Abby. I am relaxing."

Connor walked in, "I heard the discussion in here. I think you need this," he said. He held out an open box of Valentine candy.

"You're right, Connor. I do," she said, taking two pieces. "Thank you. OK, let's look at this a different way. What do I want to look like tonight?"

"Sexy," said Connor. Abby grimaced. "What?" he asked.

"Connor's right. I want a certain amount of sexy, but I also want sweet."

"OK," said Abby. "So probably not super short."

"No," said Jess, "and not super low-cut either."

"Wow, you have a lot of red dresses," said Abby, poking into the closet.

"She has a lot of every color, though," said Connor.

"How about these? They're really frilly, with ruffles, bows, and crystals."

"No, not any of them. They're too cute. I want to look more sophisticated."

"Sophisticated, huh?" asked Connor.

"Yeah, you know, not slutty, not little girl-ish, stylish, but sexy."

Abby and Connor looked at the dresses, picking through them.

"How about this one?" asked Abby. She head up a mid-calf length, a-line dress, with a flowing skirt and long sleeve top.

"No."

"This one?" asked Connor. It had a low v-neck, a bow tied at the bust, and came to just above the knee.

"It's too low, and kind of plain," she said.

The room mates looked at each other. Abby nodded for Connor to leave. He nodded back and left.

Abby sat beside Jess, who had slumped onto the bed in defeat.

"It's not here," said Abby. "The perfect dress isn't here. There's no such thing as perfect, you know."

"I know," Jess said quietly. "Abby, what if...I want this so badly. What if I mess it up? What if this is my one shot with Becker and I blow it?"

Abby smiled, and hugged her. "It's one dinner, Jess. You're putting way too much into this."

"I know. I really, really, really like him."

Abby laughed. "I know."

"I want a perfect night. I want to be with him."

"I know. One step at a time, alright? You go out with him, relax and be you, and just have fun. Can you do that?"

"I think so." Jess sighed. Then she laughed a little. "I can do that."

"Good! Now, in order to go out with him, you have to choose a dress. Stop thinking perfect."

"Right. OK. I can do this."

"You can, and remember, Becker knows your style. Believe me, he likes it. Anything you choose will make him smile."

"Right," Jess said. She held Abby's hand. "Thank you."

"Anytime. I'm going to make some hot chocolate for you. You just sit here, and chill."

"OK," said Jess. "Chilling."

Abby smiled, and walked out of the room. Connor peeked inside. "Psst!"

Jess turned.

"Just think of Becker's awkward smile."

"Connor!"

"Oh, Abby, you aren't inside Jess' room, anymore?" he asked, faking ignorance. Jess laughed.

"Actually, that's not bad advice. Which dress would make Becker smile, not wince at the shortness, or stare too much at the cleavage, or want to just cover me with his coat?"

She sat there, drumming her fingers on her chin. She got up, went to the closet, and held out a certain dress and then rejected it. She sat back down. She chose another possibility, and got up, looked it over, and rejected it. She repeated the process until, by process of elimination, she chose a dress.

Abby came in with a mug and found Jess, dressed in her choice, posing back and forth, scrutinizing it from each angle.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect," said Abby, smirking.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Abby..." she scolded with a smile.

"Becker will approve."

"I think so too. Now, let me take it off, and do my hair and makeup."

"Can I help?"

"Please."

Abby curled her hair, and pinned part of it to the back of her head, so it cascaded down in back, in ringlets. She then stuck a delicate red bow with crystals right into the back of the mini bun.

"It looks great, even if I say so," said Abby.

Jess was seated, holding a mirror. She giggled. "It does, Abs. Thanks, so much."

Abby smiled.

Jess did her makeup, using a 'smoky eye,' with charcoal eyeshadow, a darker gray into her crease, and then several coats of mascara. She used cream blush in a light red on her cheeks, and for her lips she used a shade of red that matched the dress.

"Wow, Jess, you look incredible," whispered Abby, once Jess was dressed and ready.

Connor whistled. "I envy Becker, slightly, Abby, slightly."

Jess giggled, and Abby kissed him. "Come on, let's let her find the right pair of shoes."

"Oh, they're already chosen."

"You're kidding," said Abby.

"Nope. I knew I wanted something neutral, so I'm wearing these black open toe heels," she said as she strapped them on. "I think I'm ready."

"You look ready," said Abby.

"You look beautiful," said Connor.

"Thank you."

Jess took a deep breath, and stared into the mirror. She wore a bright red halter top dress that had a low-cut neck, but higher than the one Connor had suggested. It was still tasteful. The dress gathered underneath the bust line, just above her waist, in a knot.

Into the knot was also gathered a soft red tulle, that cascaded down in an upside down v. The hem line ended slightly below the knee. Because it was a halter, her back was bare.

The last detail was a large black heart pendant with a gold rose etched into it lying just above the v-neck.

She looked at her reflection. "I hope he likes it," she said.

The roommates looked at each other and smiled. The doorbell rang.

"Action Man!" cried Connor, heading to the door.

"Don't tease him!" cried Jess.

"Not even a little?" called Connor back.

Abby came up to her, and gave her a light squeeze. "Everything will be fine," she said gently.

Jess nodded, and smiled. "I'm really going out with him."

Abby nodded. "Yep, you really are."

"Jess!" cried Connor.

Jess grabbed her black clutch, with a big black flower on the front, and walked out her bedroom to start her Valentine's date with Captain Becker.

End of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

Valentine, Part Three

"Not too late either, she has work tomorrow, you know," Connor was saying to Becker. "I expect you to be a gentleman, obviously, and pay for everything."

Becker rolled his eyes, and was taking deep breaths, trying not to lose his composure.

Until he saw Jess. He almost lost both his composure, and his eyes, as they nearly rolled out of his head. His breath literally stopped.

"Wow," he whispered.

She blushed.

"You look...gorgeous," he said, awe-struck.

She giggled. "Thank you. And thank you for not wearing your uniform."

He smiled. "Your welcome, not even the tac vest."

She giggled again. "I appreciate that. You look...dashing." She smiled at him. He wore a dark brown suit, a crisp light tan dress shirt, and burgundy tie. It confirmed her suspicion. It wasn't the uniform she was in love with.

"Now you two kids have fun, but behave," said Connor.

Jess rolled her eyes, and walked to get her coat. Becker deftly intercepted it, and held it out for her.

"Nice," said Connor. Abby pulled at his arm.

"Let's leave them alone."

"No way! I'm the chaperone!"

"I didn't ask for you to chaperone," said Jess.

"I know. I volunteered," he said.

"Connor!" cried Abby.

"It's OK, Abby. We're leaving," said Becker.

"Goodnight. Have fun!" cried Abby.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't..." cried Connor.

Becker quickly shut the door. "That wasn't as embarrassing as I expected."

"Maybe not for you," said Jess. "I'm sorry."

Becker laughed. "Don't be. I'd put up with far worse than Connor Temple to be with you."

"Aw..."

Becker smiled, and offered her his arm. She beamed with pleasure as he escorted her down the stairs and to his truck.

The restaurant was very nice. It even had valet parking.

"Becker! This place is...It's too much!"

He smiled, clearly pleased at her reaction. "No. Tonight is special."

She blushed. "Thank you."

He nodded.

It was a ritzy seafood restaurant, complete with a small band playing light, romantic music. The waitresses wore classy black dresses almost to the floor.

"I...I'm speechless," she said, as they were seated. There table overlooked the city, it was beautiful at night, even romantic. That may just been because of who she was with, though.

"I have to say I'm pretty proud of myself," said Becker. "Making you speechless is quite an accomplishment."

"I know!"

He laughed. A waitress brought menus, and Becker whispered something to her. She smiled, nodded, and left.

"What was that?" she asked. Then, playfully, "You better not be getting her number."

He smiled. "No. She's cute, but not as brilliant as you."

She blushed. "I like debonair, suave Becker," she said.

"Don't get too comfortable. I'm a sausage and beer guy, I promise."

"Good. I'm a chocolate and diet soft drink girl. I think we compliment each other."

"We do."

They stared at each other across the gold linens of the table, each thinking how good the other looked by candlelight.

The waitress was hardly noticed when she came back. It wasn't until she popped the cork that Jess was brought to earth.

"Champagne? Becker!"

He smiled again, smirking, and held out his glass. "To you, Jess," he said.

She blushed the color of her dress. "To us, Becker," she said.

He nodded, and they lightly clinked glasses.

Jess took a sip. "It's delicious."

Becker smiled.

"I...Becker, I can't believe all of this. You really didn't need to go to this much trouble."

"I wanted to Jess. You are enjoying yourself, right?"

"Yes! I am, bunches, and loads, and gobs, and...I'm so incredibly happy."

Becker laughed. "You're adorable. You know that, right?"

"I do."

He laughed harder. "Good. You're more though. You're beautiful and brilliant."

Jess blushed. "Thank you. I think you know that I...I'm insanely crazy about you."

He smiled. "Good, then we feel the same way about each other."

She beamed brighter than a whole store full of red dresses. She turned to her menu, trying to quiet her rapidly beating heart. "I don't know what to choose."

"How about lobster, then?"

She opened her mouth, and nothing came out.

He laughed. "Lobster it is."

"I...I... Becker!"

He laughed more, and said again, "You're adorable."

The waitress came over, and Becker ordered the lobster meal for two special.

Jess took several sips of champagne. She was flustered and warm, but having the best night of her life.

"I am," she said aloud.

"What?"

She smiled as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes and glanced at the perfect, lovely hair. "I was just thinking. I'm having the best night of my life."

Becker blushed. "Me too, definitely," he said.

They spent the time til dinner arrived, staring at each other and sipping champagne. When the lobster arrived, neither one could believe how quickly the wait had passed.

"Oh, wow," said Jess. "This looks unbelievable."

"It does."

Jess decimated her lobster, and all the side dishes. She sat back in her chair. "I...am...so...full," she said.

The waitress had been nearby. "Oh, so no dessert, then?"

Becker laughed. "Are you kidding?"

Jess frowned slightly.

Becker continued. "Do you have anything chocolate?"

"Of course, in honor of Valentine's Day, we have "Cupid's Arrows: homemade pastry shells in the shape of arrows filled with a chocolate ganache and fresh rapsberries, then drizzled with melted bittersweet chocolate, topped with fresh whipped cream, and served with homemade vanilla ice cream and two large handmade milk chocolate hearts."

Jess' mouth was watering. "We'll take it," she said eagerly.

Becker laughed as the waitress nodded.

"Good choice. How about some house blend coffee to go with it."

"Sound great," said Becker. Jess nodded.

"I thought you were full," he said, teasing.

"Oh...hush."

He laughed.

The waitress set the dessert in front of the two of them.

"It's huge!" cried Becker.

The waitress smiled. "The idea was to make couples share," she said, setting a fork beside each of them. "Enjoy."

Jess actually quivered as she looked at it. "Becker, hold my hand."

He laughed, and readily took it. "Are you going to be OK?"

Her eyes were huge as she nodded, and dug in. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she stomped her foot. She covered her mouth with the hand Becker had been holding. Despite covering it, muffled squeals still escaped.

Becker laughed.

Eventually, she calmed down, breathing hard. "Oh...my...God!"

"That good?"

"Becker, you ate some!"

"Apparently it doesn't affect me the same way. Too bad. You looked like you were having fun."

She scowled at him. "I can't help it. I have never in my life tasted anything that...there is no word!"

He laughed. "I'm glad. It's was a pleasure to be here for that experience."

"I bet," she said, blushing. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, laughing. "Don't be. You're adorable."

"Still?"

"Always, Jess."

She smiled, lovingly and soft. "This really has been the best night of my life."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

Becker smiled. "That's a coincidence. I've never had a better night either."

Jess smiled. "I'm eating the rest of this, you know."

"I know."

Jess hummed, hanging onto Becker's arm as they walked back to his truck. She saw a pink box tied up in a red ribbon with a pink fake rose attached.

"What's this? I didn't see that before."

Becker smiled. "I'll tell you after you get in."

She complied, and as soon as he joined her, she said, "Is it for me?"

Becker sighed. "Jess, I want this, you and me, to continue."

She smiled.

"I'd like to keep seeing you, outside of work, I mean."

"You mean, like a relationship?"

He nodded.

She squealed. Becker jumped, and grabbed his ears.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean...did I break your ear-drums?"

He laughed. "Uh, almost. I can still hear, though. Was that dolphineeze for yes?"

She giggled. "Yes, yes, yes, yes," she said, throwing herself into his arms. "Yes," she said, lying sideways, looking up into his eyes.

"Good," he said, pulling her up for a breath taking kiss. "I love you," he said.

She took in a breath, and he could tell what was coming. He grabbed his ears, and yelled, "Jess!"

"Sorry," she said, beaming with excitement. "I won't squeal. I promise. I'll do this instead," and she grabbed his neck and forcefully kissed him. She relaxed and the kiss turned smooth and loving.

She pulled away, and buried her face in his neck. "I love you," she said.

He smiled. "Thanks for not damaging my hearing, again."

She laughed. "You're welcome. So, what's in the box?"

He chuckled, gently pushed her off him, and reached into the back seat. He held it before giving it to her. "Now that we've agreed on our relationship status," he said, "this would not be inappropriate, but I don't expect a modeling tonight."

She blushed. She took the box and smiled. "Thank you," she said. She opened the box, and gasped. It was a delicate pink garment. As she touched it, she was reminded of a rose petal. She pulled it out of the box to see that it was a short baby-doll style negligee.

The main part of the negligee was the soft, petal-like fabric, but over the breast area, was a slightly darker pink in lace. It was adorned with tiny white bows and white pearls. The rest of the negligee was plain, but beautiful

"It's gorgeous," she said. Then she smiled. "It's so me!"

He laughed. "I'm very glad. It made me think you: sweet but incredibly sexy, and soft."

"Oh, I love you so much," she said, leaning over to kiss him. "You're perfect."

"Not really, but around you, I want to be."

"Aw..." she was quickly cut off with several more kisses. "Becker, I didn't get you anything."

He smiled. "I got a brand new girlfriend, didn't I?"

She took a breath, but before she could squeal, he plastered her mouth with his. She broke away, breathless.

"You really need to stop that squealing," he said.

She laughed. "Girlfriend," she said. "You said it. I heard you. Girlfriend, you actually said I'm your girlfriend."

"I did. Don't you want to be?"

"Hm-mm, I don't know."

He smirked. "Oh, OK."

She laughed. "Come here, boyfriend," she said, pulling into a smoldering kiss. "I have something else I want to give you. I want to model this for you. I...I want to pick it to use, tonight."

"Jess...I want to, very much. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Becker..."

"I promise I won't change my mind, or back away. I'll still want you tomorrow. I swear."

She smiled. "I know. I believe you. I want to be with you, now."

"Jess..."

"Please, Becker. We're in a relationship, right? Well, this girlfriend wants to go to bed with her boyfriend, on Valentine's Day."

Becker looked at her. "I don't want you to regret it."

"I won't. Will you?"

He smiled. "No chance of that."

She smiled, and kissed him. "Take me home with you. Let me show you this lovely gift you bought me, and then let me spend the night with you, the first of many."

He looked into her eyes. His pulse was beating fast and he felt excited. He knew he couldn't refuse her.

"Put your seat belt on," he said.

She smiled, and scooted back to her seat.

"I'm not exactly ready for a girlfriend, at home, you know," he said.

"Good, then I won't be scared off later, when you stop trying to impress me with your housekeeping skills," she said.

He laughed. "OK," he said, and drove to them to his flat.

End of Part Three


	4. Chapter 4

Caution: This is rated PG, but maybe it shouldn't be. If you are sensitive, please don't read. You can PM me and ask for a tamer conclusion. I'll write one if enough people think I should.

Valentine, Part Four, Conclusion

Jess walked into Becker's. She was anxious and slightly frightened, but she knew at the same time that she was ready for this. She was his, after all, had been for quite some time, truthfully.

He took her coat. He offered her something to drink, but she politely refused.

"Well," he said, suddenly at a loss.

"Would you show me the bathroom? I want to change," she said.

"Jess, are you sure, I mean, completely, totally sure?"

She responded with a deep kiss. "Yes, I'm sure."

He nodded, and smiled. He kissed her, and caressed her arm. He took her hand and led her into the bedroom.

"It's not black."

He laughed. "No, it isn't," he said. They stood in a navy blue room, with touches of gray and sage green. The bed, although unmade, was lined with striped navy blue sheets and matching comforter.

"Bathroom is in there."

"Thanks," she said.

He hastily made the bed, and put dirty clothes in the hamper. He stood, pulse still rapid, his hand running through his hair.

Then the bathroom door opened. Jess stood, looking like a delicate pink rose. She'd taken her hair down, and kicked off her shoes.

She was tiny, like a fairy, he thought. He walked over to her. "You are so beautiful," he said. Then he bent down and gently kissed her.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too, Jess."

He kicked off his shoes, and gently picked her up, carrying her to the bed. He laid her in the middle, and unbuttoned his shirt.

She smiled as she saw his chest hair, and well-defined muscles. As he took it completely off, she whispered, "You're so gorgeous."

He smiled, and bent over her. He kissed her lips, and then her neck, nibbling behind her ear.

She groaned. He worked down her shoulder, and began pulling the straps to the baby doll down. He chuckled.

"What?"

"Oh, this morning, when I saw that negligee on your desk, I couldn't help thinking about you wearing it."

"Really? Captain!"

He chuckled. He looked at her. "I can't believe you're here. We're here."

"Me either," she said. "So, what exactly did you think about with me and the lingerie?"

He smirked. "Pulling it down you, like this," he said.

She smiled.

He slowly inched the baby doll down, kissing along the way.

Jess moaned, and giggled, relishing every kiss and every touch. She whispered his name as her skin tingled and her body shook with anticipation.

After she was undressed, he propped himself back on the bed, looking at her. "You are beautiful."

She smiled, beckoning him to her with a wag of her finger. He smiled, and crept back up to kiss her. As they kissed, she undid his belt, and pulled his pants down. He removed them and his underwear. He leaned down over her. They smiled at each other, and kissed slowly and tenderly.

Then they made slow, gentle love. It was everything Jess could have hoped for: tender, gentle, and sweet. She felt closer to him than anyone else she'd ever known.

"I'm yours," she whispered.

"And I'm yours."

Jess lay in his arms. She was exhausted and sweaty, and completely happy. "Thank you. I'm sorry I pushed you into that."

"You didn't," he said, kissing her shoulder.

"I needed us to...I needed to know that we'd be alright."

"Oh, you thought I might be bad?" he asked with a smirk.

"No! Becker!" she scolded, with a gentle slap.

He laughed.

"I thought ...I feared, that we might be bad together. I wanted this so much. I want to be with you so much. I was terrified it would some how be ruined."

He smiled at her. "So was I. It's alright. I understand. You weren't disappointed, were you?"

"Not even in the tiniest bit," she said, sighing with pleasure. Then an idea hit her. "Were you?"

"Did I sound unhappy?" he asked.

She laughed. "No, you didn't," she said. "You sounded as satisfied as me."

He laughed. "I love you."

She smiled, and scooted up to his mouth. She slowly kissed him. "I love you too."

"You belong here, Jess, beside me."

She smiled, and sighed. "Yes, I do."

He pulled the covers up, and cuddled into her. "I guess you're spending the night."

"I guess so. We'll have to go to my place before work. I don't want to wear that dress into the ARC."

He scoffed. "I won't let you wear that dress into work."

She giggled. "It wasn't that bad."

"It's lovely. I'm just not ready for anyone else to see it. It's special," he said.

"Yes, it is, very special."

Becker yawned. "We'll swing by your place so you can change. And so Connor can take a swing at me."

"Oh, no!" she cried. She laughed. "He might! I hope they aren't worried."

"Nah, they'll figure it out."

She giggled. "They will."

They lay together a while, until they fell asleep.

In the morning, Jess had just entered her flat, when she heard Abby call her name.

"Yeah, it's me."

Abby came out of the bathroom, smiling. "Hi," she said. "Hi, Becker."

Becker smiled. "Abigail, good morning."

"It is, isn't it?" she asked, with a smirk, "but I'm betting the night was even better."

Jess looked at Becker, and they both blushed but smiled.

Abby shook her head, laughing.

"Jess?" called Connor, storming out of the bedroom. "Where have you been? We were worried sick! How dare you bring her home in the morning!"

Becker laughed. Jess ignored Connor and walked into her room.

"I'm not done talking to you, young lady!' he yelled at her. "You were out all night, you know!"

"Connor, she's fine," said Abby.

"Abby! I was chaperoning! I failed, miserably!"

"Uh, yeah, I guess you did," said Becker, chuckling.

"Don't make me any madder at you!" cried Connor.

"Connor, I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me, but I am an adult," said Jess, standing at her door. She waved at Becker. "I'm getting dressed for work now."

"OK, Jess. I suppose you want to ride in with Becker," said Abby.

"Yes, thank you."

"So now you're taking off together in the daytime?"

"Connor, she's my girlfriend."

Abby squealed from the kitchen. She ran out and asked Becker, "What did you say?"

"You heard me. She's my girlfriend."

Abby ran to Jess' room. Inside, there was more squealing, followed by silence.

"They're talking about you, you know," said Connor.

"I know. It's OK."

"Wow, is this a kinder, gentler Becker?"

"No, Connor, but keep talking and find out for sure."

Connor shook his head, "Not worth it," he said, and moved into the kitchen.

Becker sat on the couch, waiting for Jess. Abby came out, and hugged him from behind. "Good one, Becker."

"You aren't mad? That we spent the night together, after one date?" asked Becker.

Abby smiled. "Do I look like I'm 102?"

Becker laughed. "I'm serious, about her, about us."

"I know. It's good too, or you'd be dead," said Abby.

"Or at least maimed," said Connor, coming from the kitchen, stirring a coffee mug.

"I know you care about her. I'll treat her well."

"We know," said Abby.

"OK. I'm ready," said Jess, wearing a tight-fitting two-tone dress. The top was bright purple, and the bottom light green.

Becker raised an eyebrow. "Got anything...looser?"

Connor and Abby burst out laughing.

"Welcome to relationship-ville, you two," said Abby.

Connor patted Becker on the shoulder. "Give it up, mate. It's fashion, she automatically wins."

Jess nodded. "I've worn this to work before."

"I know, that was before," he said. He walked past her, into her bedroom. "How about that one with the big frilly skirt?"

"Becker..." she said, going into the room with him.

"You know, some aspects of this are going to be pretty funny," said Connor.

Abby laughed.

"I like this one, Becker!" Jess said, from inside her room.

"How about this? It's shiny, bright, and nice and loose," came Becker's voice.

"It's a raincoat, Becker!"

"Perfect!"

"No. I'm not wearing a raincoat!"

"Fine, let's compromise. This dress, OK?"

"OK, it's a short version of the classic shirt dress. Alright, that one."

"Thank you."

Abby and Connor were laughing.

Eventually, Jess came out wearing Becker's pick. It was a bright orange and yellow checked dress, with buttons all the way down the middle, and a shirt collar. It was short, halfway to the knee. She completed the look with a pair of knee-length light blue boots.

She rolled her eyes at her room mates, "My boyfriend dressed me."

Becker smiled. "That part I enjoyed."

"Ew," said Connor, "And some parts of this are going to be gross."

Abby laughed.

"Let's get to the ARC," Becker said.

"See you there," said Abby.

Becker opened the door, and his fashionista walked out.

Connor laughed after they left. "Newlyweds," he said. Abby smirked.

The day flew by. Jess was so happy. It didn't hurt that there were no anomalies so she didn't have to worry about her new boyfriend. Unfortunately, he had a lot of new recruits and spent most of the day with them.

Becker said he had an errand to run before beginning training again, and asked Jess to ride home with Connor and Abby. She agreed, but was a little miffed that he had left some last minute paperwork she needed to file, and had forgotten to tell her.

Men. Finally, Jess got home. She walked into her room to find a box, with a big red bow, on her bed.

The card said, "I'll be late. Here's a key to my place. Meet me there? Love, Becker. P.S. Happy Valentine's Day, Again. Sorry for the decoy paperwork."

Jess grinned. "Abby! I'll be staying at Becker's again tonight! Want to see what he left me?"

Abby walked inside. "What?"

Jess gasped when she saw it. "This is spectacular," she said. She held it up for Abby to see.

"Whoa! It's a good thing your his girlfriend. That would be a tad inappropriate otherwise," she said.

Jess laughed.

Connor walked in as she was still holding it. "I didn't need to see that."

"Connor, it's beautiful," said Abby.

"Not in connection with someone you think of as your sister and with another someone who's like your older, ruder brother. Ew. This is getting very gross," he said, leaving.

The girls laughed.

Several hours later. Becker walked into his apartment. The kitchen table was set for two, fresh red roses and strawberries in the middle. As he neared the bedroom, he saw red rose petals crumpled on the floor, leading to his bed. And on his bed...

Jess laid, propped on her elbows, in the middle of the made bed. She wore a long red lace gown, almost see-through. It hugged every curve, bump, and muscle. She laid slightly on her side, revealing a scandalously high slit on one leg of the gown.

"You have extremely good taste," she said.

He smiled. "Thank you. I did good with the gown, too."

She giggled. She began to move, but he stopped her.

"Don't move an inch. You're too lovely," he said. He kicked off his boots, and crawled up the bed, gently caressing her as he moved.

"Hi," she said. "I missed you."

"Hmm, me too." He reached her middle, and gently felt along her stomach and chest. "I missed every single bit of you," he said, finally kissing her lips.

She collapsed onto the bed, as he moved over her.

"I brought Chinese, and wine, if you're hungry."

"Later," said Becker.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she said.

"I saw this in the shop and..."

"Thought about taking it off of me?" she asked with a wink.

He smirked. "Ever so slowly."

She giggled. "I could get used to several more days of Valentines," she said.

"So could I," he whispered. He kissed her slowly.

"Becker?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you please unwrap your Valentine gift?"

He smirked. "With extreme pleasure," he said, and began to oh, so slowly pull the negligee down.

The End

Author's Note: Is this too much for a T/PG rating? Let me know if you think I should up the rating, please.


End file.
